


Let me

by superdrive0



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, drying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdrive0/pseuds/superdrive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing, Makoto reached a hand out to him to help him out of the tub. Haru accepted it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Same old routine.</p><p>After Haru stood up Makoto noticed something was different than normal. Even when he was taking a bath Haru was always wearing one of his swimsuits. Today however he was completely nude. Makoto flushed a bit at the surprise but stood still to let Haru use him for balance as he climbed over the high edge of the tub. Once he was out Makoto took a moment to admire him, his toned body wet and glistening as water droplets dripped off him to the floor.</p><p>Haru stared at him expectantly and Makoto turned to grab a fluffy white towel from the rack. Haru reached out to take it from him, but suddenly another idea struck Makoto.</p><p>“Let me do it,” he told Haru, holding the towel just out of his reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me

Makoto opened the unlocked door to Haru’s house and let himself inside. After knowing Haru for so long he knew exactly where to find him, and headed straight for the bathroom. Sure enough he was there, laying in the tub. He didn't look surprised when Makoto entered the room, and made a noncommittal noise when he was chastised for missing school again. Sighing, Makoto reached a hand out to him to help him out of the tub. Haru accepted it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Same old routine.

After Haru stood up Makoto noticed something was different than normal. Even when he was taking a bath Haru was always wearing one of his swimsuits. Today however he was completely nude. Makoto flushed a bit at the surprise but stood still to let Haru use him for balance as he climbed over the high edge of the tub. Once he was out Makoto took a moment to admire him, his toned body wet and glistening as water droplets dripped off him to the floor.

Haru stared at him expectantly and Makoto turned to grab a fluffy white towel from the rack. Haru reached out to take it from him, but suddenly another idea struck Makoto.

“Let me do it,” he told Haru, holding the towel just out of his reach. He looked off-put for a moment, but then seemed to consider it. Finally he pulled his arm back and nodded.

Makoto went right to work drying Haru off, starting with his head. He rubbed the towel back and forth over his hair, laughing a bit when he lifted it and saw the messy do left in its wake. He pressed a chaste kiss against Haru's annoyed scowl and continued, gently running the fluffy towel over his cheeks, ears, and neck.  Next were the shoulders, then the arms. He lifted them one at a time, running the towel down the length of the top of his arm, then returning on the underside. When he brushed over his sensitive armpits Haru made a strangled noise that Makoto was pretty sure was a repressed giggle. He decided to let the boy keep his dignity and not make any comments, but the knowledge that Haru was that ticklish could come in handy in the future. He briefly wondered how he had gone so long without realizing this fact.

Makoto was making sure to dry every part of Haru carefully, and he took each of his fingers one at a time between the soft towel, stroking them individually. When he finished the last one he placed a soft kiss on the back of Haru's hand before placing his arm gently back at his side. He smiled when he noticed Haru blushing slightly at the romantic gesture. From there he began drying Haru's chest, letting his fingers teasingly brush his nipples through the towel just for a moment before continuing lower. He gently moved the towel over Haru's stomach, stopping when he met soft black hair.

Next he raised the towel up over Haru's head, bringing it around to dry his back. Their chests were only inches apart now as Makoto reached around him in an almost embrace while he dried him, starting at his shoulders and working down. Makoto could feel Haru's soft breath against his shoulder as the towel caressed him.

He indulged himself for a moment when he reached the boy's buttocks, taking a cheek in each hand and massaging them through the towel. He dug his fingers into them, working the hard muscles deeply. Haru hummed contently and rested his head on Makoto’s shoulder as he enjoyed the feeling of the massage. Eventually Makoto lightened the touch, smoothing over them one last time before gently pushing Haru's head back up.

Once Haru was supporting himself again Makoto dropped to his knees, placing a small kiss against Haru's hip bone. He ran the towel up and down Haru's legs, even making sure to dry between his toes, and having him lift his leg so he could properly dry the bottoms of his feet.

Finally there was only one spot remaining. Makoto smiled up at Haru, placing a kiss on his other hip as the boy watched him anxiously. He ran the towel through the black hair under his navel and lower, gently drying it. Makoto wanted to speed up the pace, knowing that once Haru was fully dry the real fun could begin, but he needed to finish properly.

He heard Haru's breath hitch as he tenderly lifted his balls before encasing them in the fluffy towel. Makoto caressed them softly through the towel, being careful in this delicate area. Haru gave another content hum at the comforting feeling of the gentle touch. When Makoto felt satisfied that they were dry he gently unwrapped them before moving on.

Haru's penis was still mostly soft as Makoto wrapped the towel over it. Closing his hand over the towel he began stroking, pleased when he could feel Haru begin to stiffen more under his touch. The boy let out more contented murmurs that were music to Makoto’s ears. He continued his caresses for only a few moments before pulling away and unwrapping the member, taking a second to absorb its beauty. Haru let out a quiet disappointed moan at the loss of the touch.

Makoto could feel himself beginning to stiffen as well at the sight of the now dry (and now erect) Adonis before him. He stood up and placed another sweet kiss against Haru's lips before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bedroom. Haru followed him with no hesitation.

Makoto sat down on the edge of the bed and without any communication needed Haru climbed up and straddled him. Makoto’s fingers gripped Haru's hair, still damp despite Makoto’s best efforts, and pulled the boy forward into a deep kiss. He could feel himself hardening already, the caresses of their tongues sending pleasure and anticipation through his body. Haru's hands began working the buttons on his shirt as their kiss continued, and he removed the hand from Haru's hair to allow him to slide the garment off over his shoulders before tossing it to the side of the room somewhere. He returned his attention to the kiss full force, sliding his tongue against Haru's lips while his hands went up to tease his nipples. Haru gasped and Makoto took the opportunity to work his tongue fully into Haru's mouth, exploring every inch of it. When he felt Haru's pull on his belt he finally broke the kiss, both of them panting frantically. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, both relishing in the passion of the kiss they had just shared.

Painstakingly Makoto pushed Haru off him, then stood up to remove his pants properly. As soon as he was fully undressed he returned to his seat on the bed. He reached forward and wrapped his hands around Haru's ass, pulling him back towards him until he was straddling him again. Makoto resumed his massaging from earlier, enjoying the feeling of Haru's flesh under his fingers now with no towel between them. Haru leaned down to continue their kiss, less intense than before but still passionate as his lips slid deliciously over Makoto’s own. Makoto gave his firm ass another rough squeeze and then pulled him forward until their cocks were flush against each other. The sensation forced a moan from Haru, which Makoto gladly swallowed. He kept his hands firm on Haru's backside, still massaging him as the boy thrust his hips forward to keep their members rubbing together. Haru's ass was so perfect, Makoto could never get enough of it. It was perfectly shaped and toned, just like the rest of his body. Makoto loved feeling it, inside and out.

Fortunately Haru also loved the feeling. He pulled his mouth away from Makoto’s in order to breath his desires into his ear, and Makoto was more than happy to comply. Regrettably letting go of the perfection on top of him he reached an arm over to pull a bottle of lube out of Haru's bedside drawer. His other hand was still occupied with squeezing the taut cheek in his lap, so he popped the cap off the bottle with his thumb.

He instructed Haru, who was still grinding wonderfully on his lap, to hold out his hand and he poured some of the liquid into his palm. Without hesitating Haru brought his other hand up to coat his fingers in the lube, and then they disappeared behind him. Haru's hips calmed for a moment as he prepared to enter himself. Makoto stopped his massaging and pulled his cheek to the side, spreading him to give him better access. Haru dug his face into Makoto’s neck and took deep relaxing breaths. Makoto held still, giving Haru time. Finally he heard Haru's breath hitch, then slowly turn into a moan and the boy began moving again, thrusting himself back onto his own finger. Makoto moaned at the sight and decided he didn't want to be left out. He quickly spread lube onto his own fingers and reached back to help Haru out. Haru stilled his hips (with seemingly some effort as he let out a small whimper when he stopped moving) to allow Makoto access. Running his finger around the rim he was surprised to realize that Haru had shoved two fingers inside himself already. He applied pressure to the tight ring and slowly pushed in alongside them, moaning as he felt the tight heat encompassing his digit.

Makoto wanted to give his partner time to adjust, but as soon his finger was in all the way Haru began thrusting his hips again. He couldn't help but moan more at the feeling of his finger being squeezed inside Haru right next to the boy's own. His arousal was growing and he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer.

He brought his free hand forward and grasped both of their cocks, stroking them together. Haru let out another tantalizing round of moans, pleasing Makoto. He leaned forward to give some attention to the boy's nipples as well, capturing a pink bud between his lips and flicking it with his tongue. He was rewarded with more delicious sounds that strengthened his desire even more. Makoto loved making Haru like this, desperate and needy.

Haru's hips picked up their pace, fucking himself rapidly on both of their fingers. Makoto took this as his cue and quickly pulled out, causing Haru to release a needy whine at the loss. A moment later their eyes met, and Haru's gaze was filled with raw desire. He knew what was coming next. Makoto's hands returned to Haru's ass, gently lifting him as Haru removed his fingers as well. He spread him apart, positioning him over his eagerly awaiting cock. Makoto was holding and supporting him, but Haru was the one in control. He could do nothing but wait patiently as his lover slowly lowered himself down onto his throbbing cock.

Haru paused for a moment after the tip entered him, taking a deep breath and getting used to the stretch. It took every ounce of control for Makoto not to pull him the rest of the way down. Having just the sensitive head inside was torture. He needed to feel Haru fully around him.

Thankfully Haru didn't wait long, and soon he was sliding down again, this time not stopping until his ass met with Makoto's thighs. Makoto let out a long moan as he made his descent. He met Haru's eyes again and the boy gave him a small smirk. Makoto wondered if he had paused on purpose just to tease him, but soon he couldn't care because Haru began moving.

They quickly had a rhythm going, Makoto still clutching that perfect ass and helping lift him up and pull him back down. Makoto could feel his climax building with each thrust, losing himself in the pleasure of his partner's body. Based on the sounds Haru was making, Makoto knew he couldn't be far from orgasm either.

“Haru, kiss me!” He demanded, and he immediately felt lips on his, hot and desperate. Their lips slid together as Haru sped up his pace, whining desperately into Makoto's mouth and arms tightening around his shoulders as he tried to fuck himself faster on his cock. Suddenly a loud moan escaped him and he was coming, splashing cum all across Makoto's chest just from being fucked. He continued to move his hips as his orgasm took him, and the tightening of his body pulled Makoto over the edge as well, calling Haru's name as he released inside him.

The two boys sat panting, leaning on each other with bodies relaxed in the aftermath of their orgasms. Makoto brought a hand up to gently caress Haru's still damp hair as they caught their breath. Meanwhile Haru traced light, soothing patterns on Makoto's back with his finger tips.

“Well,” he said, once they had both started to calm down a bit, “I guess we're going to need a bath now.”


End file.
